brawl inc
by platypusfreak
Summary: brawl mansion has no money.mario and luigi have a summer long plan to get it back involving all of the brawlers in teams of 2
1. No Money!

BRAWL INC.

CHAPTER 1

King Dedede was on the computer

DeDeDe:doodadoodadoooo,I'm buyin me a twinkie

Mario walks in

Mario:GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! King Dedede! 600,000 dollars for a...a...a twinkie! Where'd you get the money!

dedede:Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum...this?

mario:OH!MAMA MIA!! That's the entire mansion's credit card! we have no MONEY!!

* * *

later that night,at dinner

mario:luigi and I have decided on a summer-long activity. Since dedede spent all our money on a twinkie, we need more money.

Yoshi: ooh! ooh! is it fun?

luigi:yes, it should be.

mario: First, we will split into teams.Tomorrow we will give you further instructions

yoshi slurped his last noodle,then went to his best bud,R.O.B.

yoshi:wanna be partners for the activity?

ROB:sure!

meta knight: hey kirbster! wanna be a team?

kirby:sure ol' pal!

snake went to his girlfriend, Samus.

snake: hey baby, wanna be a team?

samus:sure snakey!

DK:hey Diddy!

diddy:sure thing!

link:hey zelda...

zelda:sorry, I already said I'd work with peach.

link:...okay I'll ask toon link

toon link: sure thing big guy!

link:whu!

toon link: way ahead of ya bro!

red:uhh..lucario...

lucario:I'd rather you than wario

the ice climbers,naturally didn't have to say anything to know that they would be partners

fox:falco!

falco:good! I almost thought someone else got you!

mario and luigi walked up to the leftovers

mario:wolf, you'll be with sonic

luigi:pit,you're with game and watch

mario: you two,ganondorf and bowser

luigi:Dedede, since you got us into this problem, you'll be with-

mario:WARIO!!

kirby:GASP!

dedede:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

that night, everyone lay anxious for the next day's instructions


	2. the plan

**disclaimer: I own none of these characters**

BRAWL INC

The Plan

king dedede needed his beauty sleep

kirby: DEDEDE!DEDEDE!

dedede:ugh.what

kirby: would you be upset if I woke you up at 4 am?

dedede loked at the clock wich said 4:00 am

dedede:yes

yoshi bursts the door down and slides across the floor

yoshi:today mario announces the plan!

kirby:yay! c'mon you tub'a'blubba!

kirby tried to pull dedede off his bed,then ran after yoshi to the living room

meta knight waved them over to the couch

meta knight:I saved you a seat!

yoshi and kirby went and sat next to meta knight

meta knight: it's amazing how many people wanted to sit there

he points to falco,ganondorf,link,snake,marth and Ike lying on the ground,battered and bruised

mario:now that everyone is here we will tell you the plan.

diddy:wooooooo!wooo! woo!

yoshi:yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!

mario:as I was saying,the plan is, we're going to work with your partner to create** one** product and sell it

luigi: you can make different versions of your product, like different colors or flavors

mario: and when luigi said flavors,remember, you are not making restaraunts.

kirby:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!

luigi:now you can start braintorming!

yoshi:ROB, let's make candy!

ROB: yeah! I know! let's make lollipops with toys in the middle

yoshi:you're a genius!let's make the toys gyros and the pops yoshi eggs

ROB:sure!

they leave to make more plans

falco:let's make arwings!

fox:**you want little kids to be driving arwings!!** I wonder about you sometimes!

falco: what! no! remote control arwings!

fox: OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooh! yeah!Let's!

wolf:let's make something evil. something like...like...

sonic:running shoes!

wolf:what!

sonic:glad you agree

wolf:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

bowser:are you thinking what I,m thinking?

ganondorf:explosives!

bowser:clams!

ganondorf:...uhh

bowser:great! explosive clams!

kirby:meta knight,let's make hats!

meta knight:they should be funny in some way

kirby:they will be

olimar:pikmin plushies!!

captain falcon:say what?

olimar:pikmin plushies! stuffed pikmin!!

captain falcon: why not!!

olimar: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!

everyone looks at olimar

olimar:uuuuuuuhh...you heard nothing

everyone went back to buisness

snake and samus went into a closet to dicuss their idea in private

samus:metroid munchies. gummy metroids

snake:whatever you say

yoshi and kirby poke their heads in

yoshi: whatcha' doin'

kirby:whisper whisper,I like to whiper too!

snake: get! OUT!

yoshi: hey, don't rush me!

kirby:yeah, I mean it's not like it's_ your_ closet!

marth:IKE IKE IKE! uhhhhhhhhhhhh...whoops,you're not ike. sorry to intrude on your happy gathering.

fredfredburger:Judge, where are the nachos?

samus: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! why is everyone in this closet!!

fredfredburger:YES!

snake throws everyone out of the closet

mario:ummmmmm...who are you and why are you in brawl mansion?

fredfredburger: I would like to eat some frozen yogurt ,yes

mario: we have no frozen yogurt

snake: Or nachos!

fredfredburger:bye!!YES!!

everyone looks at snake except dedede, who is looking for 'everyone'

marth runs up to ike

marth: IKE!IKE!IKE!...you are ike, right?

ike:sigh yes

marth: we can make bobblehead marths!

ike: why do I even put up with you?

marth: 'cuz you're my beeeest freeeeind!

ike:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

kirby:you sound just like wolf!

ike boots kirby to the other side of the mansion

kirby:weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

peach:hey zelda let's make stuffed toads

zelda: okay

ness: we can make yoyos!

lucas: yeah! with flashy lights!

ness:uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, sure!

dedede:let's make...darn, I forgot!oh! let's...darn!Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum

wario:waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

dedede:uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum

link:I know! let's make hero's bows-

toon link:with arrows that have no points!

diddy: bananaphones

dk:yeah!

kirby: who'll you be with mario?

mario: oh-a, me-a! I'm-a gonna be an inspector with a-luigi!

luigi: okay-a now-a we will start-a the a-buisnesses-a tomorrow!


	3. Money and mayhem

**disclaimer:I don't own these characters**

MONEY AND MAYHEM

yoshi and ROB got up early in order to get the best place to make their little shop

yoshi: okay, that crate will go here!

ROB: phew! that last crate was heavy!

they had brought crates from the basement to stack up to make a little stand.

yoshi: I just finished our first batch of candies

yoshi holds up 12 white lollipops with green spots

ROB: and here's the sign!

he holds up a sign saying:"yoshi and rob's EGG POPS!! with toy gyro's inside!!"

yoshi:nice!

ROB:shhh!!our first customer!

yoshi:at 6:30 am?

guy: um, can I have a egg pop?

yoshi: uuuuuh...sure!! here! take these for your friends too!

guy:sure!

ROB:that would be 10

guy hands them a 20

guy:keep the change

yoshi:OH YEAAAAAAAH!!

ROB: tell your friends!

guy walks away

kirby walks up with meta knight, holding lots of boxes

kirby: oh hi guys! early bird gets the worm huh?

yoshi: yeah, in our case it's the early bird get's cash!!

meta knight:nice!

kirby: we're goin' to a spot right down the street

later, down the street

kirby: aren't these jester hats awesome! and the can double as a pair of pants!

kirby puts the hat on upside down, with his feet in the little things that stick off of the hat

kirby: get your awesome jester hats, get 'em while they're hot!

1 hour later, the 2 buisnesses were swimming in cash

literally!

kirby: lalalalala!

kirby was playing in a tub of dollars

meta knight: kirby! come on! we've got customers waiting!

kirby: sorry!

sonic:c'mon wolf! those boxes aren't that heavy! at least we'll be the first one th-

he saw 2 crowds on either ends of the road

sonic:-ere

wolf:what now?

sonic: uuuuuuuuh...nothing

wolf: what! you said we would be FIRST! graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

wolf lunges at sonic and begins mauling him

sonic: help!

mario(sleepy and blinking in the light): wolf,stop!STOP!STOP!!**STOP!!**

wolf:darn,he always catches me

Ike;is something dying?

falco: wuzzagoinon?

ganondorf: what now?

mario:wolf!sonic! you should be ashamed of yourselfs! you woke up the entire mansion!

kirby walks up

kirby: hi guys! look at what I got! money! Hit it boys!

waddle dees come up and start singing and dancing

waddle dees:_ moneyyyyyyyyyy! moneyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! munimunimunimunimuniyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! kirby's got moneyyyyy!_

link: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh... okaayy

luigi: c'mon, you've got to admit, that was a nice touch!

falco: just replace those waddle dees with hot girls and-

fox: don't even think about it

they went in to the house to get their supplies

* * *

sorry to end it now but I got writer's block. chapter 4 soon. please r&r!


	4. Marth Loses His Head

**disclamer: i own none of these people!**

MARTH LOSES HIS HEAD

ike carried a box of bobblehead marths to the booth that IKE built and placed the box with the other boxes that IKE brought

marth was in the booth checking himself in the mirror (which IKE put there, by the way)

ike: why do I do all the work around here?

marth: because YOU are good at THAT, and I am good at looking good, see how it works out evenly?

ike grumbles

marth starts looking in the mirror again

ike grabs a marth bobblehead

ike: are you an idiot?

bobblehead marth nods

ike: are you dumb?

bobble-marth nods

ike: are you about to die?

bobble-marth nods

marth: we have no one at our shop yet, I wonder why? oh yeah, why are you talking to yourself?

ike squeezes the bobblehead marth so hard that it's head flies into the sky.

a kid looks at ike

kid: COOL!! can I have one?

ike grins evilly

ike: hey marth, I'll sell the bobbleheads for a bit, why don't you go back to the manor for a bit?

marth: of course! I'll be back in a few hours, okay?

ike: just enough time-I mean great,a few hours, sure!

marth: I knew I made a good choice with my best friend!

ike: uhh.well. go on!

marth: bye!

ike: ugh, why does he take so long!

ike goes into the little booth

ike: heya kids want a POP-erhead marth?

kids: SURE!!

a few hours later

marth: I'm baaaAAAAAaaack!

ike: oh. great! we've made great progress in the last few hours! oh, I've added a new ingredient in our product

marth: all because of the one and only-

ike: why thank you!

marth: I was abou to say "me"

ike: uhhhh. oh

marth: and by the way, what is that new ingredient, did you make my face look more handsome?

ike: uuh,no

marth: OOOooooh, you upraded my _luxurious_ hair?

ike: no

marth: shinier sword?

ike: no

marth: more handsome eyes, if it's possible.OOH! OOH! I KNOW! I KNOW! a fancier outfit?

ike: no

marth:**WHAT IS IT THEN!!**

a kid comes up with his friends

kid:check out this popperhead marth

marth:actually they're "bobblehead"s

a 4-year old comes up with his mom

4-year old: look mommy, a giant popperhead marth!

marth: it's bob-

he was cut off as the 4-year old grabs his neck and squeezes

4-year old: the...head...won't...come...OFF!!

ike: you're not squeezing hard enough

4-year old: it doesn't work mommy!

the mom: now bobby

bobby glares at marth

bobby: you're stupid

ike: must be a dud

ike smiles as he throws marth into abox labeled " duds"

there's a boom

ike pokes his head into the box

ike: oh yeah, the ingredient is gunpowder

a charred marth head lands on marth

ike takes the duds box

ike: why it looks like the box is full

ike closes the box and brings it to the recycles at the brawler's driveway, then goes back to sell the newly improved bobblehead marths

marth: hello...hello... anyone...hello


	5. Bowser's Big Boom

**disclaimer: I don't own these people**

BOWSER'S BIG BOOM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

ganondorf: BOWSER!!

bowser:hehehehehehehe

this was the 5th time today that bowser blew himself up with an explosive clam

ganondorf: 6th

whoops, okay, 6th

ganondorf: bowser, just stop

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

ganondorf: bowser! I will KILL you! wait, speaking of which, how come you aren't dead?

bowser:...

ganondorf: uuuuuuuh

bowser:...

ganondorf: uh-oh

bowser: hehehe...he

ganondorf: don't scare me like that, by the way, what was I talking about?

bowser: you were talking about how you were going to kill me

ganondorf: oh,I remember. I will KILL you! K-I-L-L!

* * *

**intermission**

platypusfreak is taking a rest. please enjoy these commercials

a clown in stupid clothes walks up

Ronald McDonald: bababababaaaa! I'm lovin' it!

a bear walks in with a cigar

yekoms the bear: always play with matches!

2 obese ( and by obese, I mean OBESE, think dedede) guys walk in

guy 1: come on down to bob and earl's all-you-can-eat buffet

earl: voted as 2nd best food for miles! ( the buffet is miles away from any town, city, or other human building)

bob attempts to exit

bob: uh...I'm stuck

earl begins pulling on bob

bob: wrong way!

they begin trying to slap each other, but their bellies get in the way of their "fight"

**now, back to the story**

ganondorf: sssssssshh! customers!

3 kids come up

kid 1: why are we here?

bowser: cause we are da freakin best!!

ganondorf:we sell explosive clams

bowser holds up what looks like a giant clam

ganondorf: just press the pearl and...

bowser: presses the pearl

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

ganondorf: wala!

kid 2: wow

kid 3: I know, plus, oysters have pearls, not clams.

the kids walk away

ganondorf : grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

ganondorf aims a warlock punch at bowser

the purple-fiery punch misses bowser and hits the storage box of explosive clams

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**

two charred figures look at each other

ganondorf: meep

kirby walks up to ganondorf

kirby: check out the cash GEEZER-dorf

geezerdorf: we had a5 dollar bill, but it just BLEW UP!, and-HEY why am I down as geezerdorf?

kirby: tut tut tut, NEVER play with explosives

bowser: but you play with explosives almost every day!

kirby:...or do I?

yoshi comes up with a bomb, preparing to thow

yoshi: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwww, kirby, you beat me

kirby: actually they bombed themselves

yoshi: woOow... well, I'll be back to our shack

kirby:shack?

yoshi: oh, yeah, we got so much money, we upgraded. well, see you later, I'll be at the shack!

kirby: what'll you do with the bomb?

yoshi:on second thought, I'll be at ddedede and wario's place!

kirby: bye yoshi, bye stinkzilla,bye geezerdorf!

geezerdorf:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr


	6. plushie power!

**disclaimer: no one in here is mine**

PLUSHIE POWER!!!! 

zelda is in a dressing room

zelda: I think I will look stupid in thi- hey, who put ranch dressing in here?

bowser: well it IS the DRESSING room...

zelda: bowser! what the #%^& are you doing here!

bowser: I am here to take the princess!

Peach: which one?

bowser: ...uhhh, you.

zelda: bowser, I thought you gave that up.

bowser: heck no! and mario will be none the miser!

Zelda: I think you mean none the WISER

bowser: oh.

peach: well since mario isn't here to kick your butt, I guess I will have to.

5 minutes later bowser crawls back to the shop ( or what is left of it )

bowser: ow...ow...I didn't know peach had such a kick!

ganondorf: peach! you got beaten up by peach! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! snort snort

back at the stuffed toad store

zelda: I look like a fool

zelda is wearing a giant mushroom cap

peach:c'mon zelda

peach is wearing the same mushroom cap, as well as a dress with mushroom heads all over it

peach: oooooooooooooooh! oooooooooooooooooooooh! a customer!

kid: can I have a stuffed toad. I want to scare my sister.

peach: here you go, though I don't think it would be able to scare your sister

kid: what! this isn't a toad! this is a mushroom person!

peach: well, yes but they're called toads, don't let them here what you just said

Kid (walking away): lunatics

zelda: sigh...

* * *

meanwhile...

olimar puts down a box along with a few others

olimar: put that box down right there

c. falcon: now what?

olimar: we SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

everyone in the area looks at olimar

olimar: you saw nothing

everyone resumes what they were doing

c. falcon: what is amazing is that when you say that, it works

olimar: I wonder why?

because I want them to

olimar: who was that!

me

olimar: who's "me"

me

olimar: who's "me"

me

olimar: who's--

c. falcon: just STOP!!!!!

everyone looks at craptain falcon

c. falcon: **WHO PUT ME DOWN AS _CRAPTAIN _FALCON!**

hehehehehe

c. falcon: YOU LITTLE !!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!! SHOW YOURSELF!

no

c. falcon: why?

because I am _THE MIGHTY PLATYPUSFREAK! _

olimar: can we get back to the original storyline?

c. falcon: we have a story line?

yes, I know every single move you will make for the rest of the sory

c. falcon: oh yeah? what will I say next?

yea right

c. falcon: yea right! wa--...da--...g-g-g AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

then you will ask why I put you down as "x. falcon"

x. falcon: pshaaaw, hey, why did you put me down as x. falcon? GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

olimar: ahen

c. falcon: I beleive you ment "ahem"

olimar: you made me mess up!

c. falcon: what! ME!

olimar:no,no,no, HIM!

c. falcon: oh. HIM

you shall call me lord and master

c. falcon: yes lord and master! that was unbelievably unvoluntary

BWAHAHAHAHAHA

olimar: can we PLEEEEEEASE get back to buisness?!?

fine. spoilsport

olimar: hey! People! come get pikmin plushies!

people start pouring in

a little kid grabs a real pikmin who was helping out

little kid: I want THIS one

olimar: sorry, he's not for sale

Little kid: but I want THIS ONE!!! he actually moves!

he brings it to the cash register, run by captain falcon

c. falcon: 2x the amount for a moving, working, real pikmin!

kids: YEAH!

olimar: WHAAAAAAAAT!

c. falcon: hey olimar, can you bring out more pikmin, they're selling like hotcakes!

olimar: I'll run out of seeds if you don't stop them!!!

c. falcon: hey, kids! why spend your money on a real one that you have to care for, when you can have a soft, squishy, plushie pikmin!

kids:YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

olimar: wow

**thank you for reading our feature presentation. please review.**

_coming soon, chapter 7, "The Review Board"  
_


	7. The Review Board pt 1

**disclaimer: i don't own these peoples**

The Review Board

mario and luigi are walking down the brawl mansion's driveway with clipboards

luigi: so, who's first?

mario (looking at his clipboard ):yoshi and ROB

luigi: from what I've heard, they're doing pretty good!

they both gasp

luigi: O...M...G

what used to be a little stand made from stacked boxes, was a HUGE store, with automatic doors and the whole shebang

yoshi: hi! welcome to the yoshi and ROB egg pop store, how may I help you?

mario: we are here to ask you some questions about your buisness.

luigi: how do the customers like your product?

ROB: they LOVE IT!

mario: about how much money do you have

yoshi holds up a laptop with the total earned on it

luigi: WTF!!!!!!!

watch your language, this is a K+ story!

luigi: but I didn't actually say it...

still!

luigi: fine, I won't say it again, you're acting like my mother!

now go into time out for 5 minutes

luigi: what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

just messin' with ya'

luigi: oh Ha Ha HA

mario: why was that last "a" in caps?

because I wanted it that way!

mario: hmm?

okay, fine, it was an accident

mario: that's more like it

luigi: now let's move on to team 2!

* * *

they walk up to geezerdorf and bowser's place

luigi( looking at the charred remains of their stand): wow

mario: we weren't expecting much of you

geezerdorf: you should expect more of me, and stop with the "geezerdorf" thing, it's getting old

YOU're getting old!

geezerdorf: it's not funny!

YOU're not funny

geezerdorf: it's just a bad excuse of a joke!

YOU're a bad excuse of a joke, wait, that didn't sound right

geezerdorf: I guess I'll just get used to it...

you better! I'll use this for the rest of the story! MWAHAHAHAHHAHA

luigi: is now the time for one of your evil moments?

oh. hehe, whoops

geezerdorf: as I was saying, you should expect more from me!

mario: we did

luigi: remember when we left him in charge of dinner, and he burned our salad?

mario: or when we we told him to mow the lawn, and instead, he used it to shave wolf?

luigi:or when we told him to clear the table after dinner, and somehow, he made the table explode?

mario: yea, how did THAT happen?

luigi: anyhoo, how do your customers like your product

bowser: they LOOOOOVE-oof

geezerdorf elbows bowser in the stomach

I am going to abbreviate geezerdorf's name from now on

geezer: they hated it, and ... oh, nice abbreviation

thanks

geezer: i was sarcastic

I knew that.

mario: how much money have you earned

bowser: we had five bucks, but that blew up, then we found a 10 dollar bill, but I accidentally ate it

mario: accidentaly ate it, I do not want to know how you accidentally eat something

luigi: c'mon, let's move on.

* * *

luigi: so, ness, how's buisness?

ness: pretty good! not like kirby and meta knight over there, but still not bad.

mario: so, what exactly IS your product?

ness: they are cool yoyos. when you use it, they flash and the designs on the sides look like they are moving! let me demonstrate

ness grabs a random yoyo and then starts, you know, what you do with a yoyo, I don't know what you call it, yoyoing? sure. he starts yoyoing

mario: whoa, cool!

on the side, it looks bowser is getting smacked with a hammer

luigi: what other ones do you have?

ness: oh, we have this one, ganondorf being mauled by a dog, dedede with bombs falling on his head, and wario being punched by a pro wrestler

mario: how are they selling

ness: great! the dedede one is the biggest hit

luigi: what is your total?

lucas comes up holding the cash register

luigi: nice! good job!

mario: and moving on

* * *

mario: now, to snake and samus

luigi: oh boy

mario: hey, we have some questions

snake: what is it

luigi:hey, man what's your problem?

samus: that's one of your questions?

luigi: no, but you look like something is bothering you

snake:it's yoshi and ROB! THey get ALL the customers! no one wants to buy candy from US when their HUGE candy store is right down the road!

samus: calm down snakey!

snake: CALM DOWN! YOU CALM DOWN! THEY GET EVERYTHING AND WE GET NOTHING AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!

samus: snake, are you all right?

snake: sorry, it's just that we've had about 6 customers, and they get about 999999999 each day!

mario: that sort of answers question 1,

snake: what was question 1?

luigi: how do they like your product

snake pulls out a pistol and starts advancing on luigi, who is now scared out of his wits

snake: oh, they like it. they just don't try it with that huge store out there

luigi: o-okay,...I-i und-derst-tand

snake: good

mario: so, how much money have you earned?

samus: about ~~~~ dollars

I put in squigglies because I am saving the amounts earned for the end.

mario: okay, bye!

luigi: finally we're out of there! snake was really scaring me there!

snake: I can still here you!!!!!

luigi: gulp

TO BE CONTINUED

just a reminder, these are not the final reviews, these are the halfway reviews.

* * *


End file.
